


Eye Of The Storm

by welcome_to_my_life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic AU, Smut, foster home au, mickeys to soft to be completely in character im not sorry, nothing sexual while their super young dont worry, runaways - Freeform, soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome_to_my_life/pseuds/welcome_to_my_life
Summary: They were coming to take them away. Away from each other and their families. They were coming to take them away.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit for the foster home bit to MintSauce and her incredible fic The Halfway House I HIGHLY recommend it!! Enjoy!

Mickey had never been one for metaphors. He didn't like comparing things to something completely irrelevant. It was a cheap way to sound smart he'd always said. But a lot of things had changed since Ian, he really shouldn't be surprised his Gallagher had turned him into a fucking sap. But it was an easy comparison looking at Ian and picturing the angels his mother's bedtime stories had always been about. "Too beautiful for their own good" she'd said to him one night "It makes them foolish all that beauty". He supposed he could see the logic in what she said, but it didn't matter. He was too far gone for the foolish ginger idiot to turn back now. 

Mickey had arrived at the Lyle's Foster Home 6 years ago at the terrible age of 11. With his mother's death and his father's inability to be anything but a worthless piece of shit he and his siblings had all been shipped off across the country to be adopted or some bullshit like that. Mickey didn't really care, his brothers were Terry copies and he couldn't give less of a shit about any of them. He had Mandy and that had been enough. Lyle house was an old large building with a thick cement wall through the center separating the boys and girls sides. They shared classes and free blocks but other then that the children spent time on there gender assigned side. Mickey had spent his 12 birthday at Lyle house with Mandy and that had been enough. Exactly a week later his social worker Ms. Dinsdale was nagging his ass about not freaking out his new roommate, three had been enough apparently. So he had agreed to play nice for a while at least, his new roommate was supposedly only 10 so maybe he would take him under his wing show him the ropes. Could be fun to have a sidekick he'd thought.

Mickey was most definitely not prepared for the first time he saw Ian Gallagher. The boy was small barley even 5 feet and incredibly scrawny. With a mop of bright red hair and eyes so incredibly green mickey just had to stare at them, he couldn't look away. Mickey vividly remembered how he'd shivered when Ian practically whimpered under his gaze. Even better he remembered how neither of them moved, silent as Ms. Dinsdale said something Mickey couldn't hear over the roaring in his ears. The second she had left Mickey was holding the young boy close to his chest. He couldn't tell which one of them had moved and he couldn't bring himself to care. Ian was clutching the front of his shirt trying to pull him in as close as humanly possible. Mickey was running a hand through his hair and before he could stop himself "Baby Boy" he murmured into his hair. Ian shivered at the name breathing out a small "yes" into the skin of Mickey's shoulder. 

Mickey didn't remember much after that, just the big moments and small pieces of the bliss that came from the last 5 years of Ian. Mickey guessed he had known in a way, at the age of twelve, that Ian was his soulmate. He'd known very very little about them, considering how rare they were and how little schooling he'd had, but he felt like he'd known. of  
of coarse they hadn't known 100% until they'd tested it but still. Mickey remembered how nervous he'd been before they tested it, his all consuming thoughts of"What if we're not? What if he leaves me?" But Ian, beautiful wonderful Ian, barley 13 had leaned in and pecked him lightly pulling back his green eyes glowing. Mickey couldn't help himself but to pull the boy back in. Their test forgotten the boys kissed for a still undetermined amount of time before finally remembering to check. Mickey pulled back and Ian's green eyes were glowing an enchanting orange, like a fire burning around his dilated pupils, the perfect accent to his bright red just kissed lips. He was still gorgeous maybe even more so if that was possible. Mickey could practically feel his eyes glowing, shining with the knowledge that Ian was his, forever. 

Ian had leapt up to see his eyes and Mickey had followed him to check his own. He pressed himself to Ian's back moving with him find a place they both fit in edges of the small bathroom mirror, making sure to always touch, stuck together like magnets. Mickey looked up to see a pair of bright almost white blue glowing orbs on his face. Out of place but seeming so familiar. The glowing danced around the black of his pupil like lightning covering the rain covered sky's in an eerie glow. The second useless metaphor he'd made about their eyes, why was he surprised.

Mickey remembered, he clung to every thought of Ian his mind supplied and he remembered. He dragged his hand lightly through Ian's hair and smiled darkly. They would get through this. They would survive to make more memories. Mickey closed his eyes the remnants of the white blue glow hanging off the edges of his iris, as he continued to run his hands through his sleeping boys hair.

"I promise Baby boy I will get us through this, I promise"


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey second chapter time!! For context they are season one age (Ian 15 and Mickey 17) but will age as the story goes on!!

Ian, unlike his pessimistic counterpart, quite enjoyed metaphors. They were the perfect way to describe something without an actual visual he’d always thought. He liked comparing Mickeys eyes to water or the sky, the bottom blue of the annoying two sticked rocket popsicles that Mickey never shared. Ian had long since realized his metaphors always seemed to be about Mickey but it wasn't a surprise. Everything about Ian always came back to Mickey. “Ian” a voice cut into his thoughts “Ian!” louder now then before. “Ah yes Mr. Kemper” can you please tell me the answer to the question on the board?’ “Uh no Sir” “Hm can anyone?” he said attention off of Ian for the moment. 

Ian generally despised school. It wasn't that it was too hard or he had no friends in fact it was quite the opposite. He had plenty of friends and his grades were good but it was the people. The things the school taught. Ian spent the entirety of his school life hiding. Hiding from people who might notice, his longing looks at Mickey or the way his eyes flashed orange when he got to emotional. It was the one thing he envied Mickey for, his ability to control his eyes. Soulmates were not a generally accepted thing. They were too rare to have much knowledge about them and were highly sought out by governments for research purposes. 

The SCD or Soulmate Containment Department of the US government supplied the media with many modern day horror stories. It outraged many and was protested as a human rights violation, though to no avail. It was the bane of Ian’s existence. It killed him every time he had to brush Mickey off, to not look at him. But it was the silent treatment for 7 hours 5 days a week or never seeing each other again. So Ian kept at it. No one knew, except Mickey and him, not even Mandy who he and Mickey both told everything to. Lip had his suspicions but Mickey quickly knocked them down by bragging about a certain ‘girl’ to Ian when Lip had come around.

It always seemed to be that way, Mickey getting rid of people who were to nosy, Mickey protecting Ian. It had always made Ian feel warm and full, happy when he thought about it. He’d grown quite a bit in the 5 years he’d been at Lyle house, but still small enough to fit perfectly in Mickey's lap and arms. 15 years old yet still managing to feel like a 10 year old who immediately blindly and wholeheartedly trusted his Mickey. God he couldn't wait to get out of this fucking class. He immediately decided to stop at his locker was no use, he had this same class tomorrow he could get his binder then, besides the faster he gets out, the faster he gets to the library, the faster he gets to Mickey. 

***time skip because i'm lazy***

Ian arrived at the library exactly 7 minutes after the final bell rang. Record time or him and of coarse Mickey was already there. He was always there. Ian spotted him immediately, his eyes finding Mickey like a moth drawn to a flame. He followed him discreetly to a small table at the back hidden away by bookshelves, in the mostly deserted library. He fell into the chair closest to the one Mickey chose, reaching out and grabbing Mickey's hand in his own. “I missed you,” he murmured, “I know you did baby” “you missed me too?” “of coarse love.” Ian smiled closing his eyes. 

The alarm blared through the library, cutting into the peaceful silence like a vice. Mickey was on his feet in a second dragging Ian with him as they went, his hard grip on Ian's hand turning his knuckles white. Voices a row ahead of them gave them all the information they needed. “SCD guards” a female voice whispered “looking for… talking to librarians… looking for an Ian I think?” Ian felt himself fly down the aisle before he realized Mickey was running them down the aisle to the closest window. In a matter of seconds Ian was climbing out the window and jumping the 10 feet to the grass below, Mickey following after him closely. Mickey was dragging him again. “Mickey, Mick where are we going, what are we doing” he got no response. “Mickey!” he said again, “Jesus let go of me!!” Micky didn't answer, he didn't let go either. They were a good distance from the library now and Ian dug his heels into the ground, ripping his hand from Mickeys grip. “Fucking answer me will ya!” he shouted Mickey was in his face in a second. “We don't have time for this Gallagher we have to go” Ian let Mickey drag as he said “Who’d you tell Mick?” Mickey visibly faltered. “What?” they kept walking. “ I don't care that you did Mick but i deserve to know who, I'm not mad baby I swear!” “I didn't tell anyone” 

“Your lying to me.” “I’m not” “Jesus Mick just tell me!” “FUCKING DINSDALE FOUND OUT!”   
Oh. Ian stopped for a second. Why hadn’t Mickey told him? Why was he always last to know. “Mickey” he began “I’m-” Mickey immediately cut him off “No. I’ll tell you later to right now we need to go, please baby boy, we need to move” Ian fucking melted at the name feeling himself get soft and compliant at the name. “Ya yes ok let’s go” They kept walking.

Ian sat on the edge of the shitty motel bed his hands gripping the sheets beside him. The sounds of the shower in the small room attached filled the space. Mickey hadn’t done much explaining as of yet but he was counting on it coming soon. The shower cut off and Ian stilled. He didn't want to badger him but he deserved to know, needed to even. Mickey stepped out a towel around his waist and Ian's mind blanked as he took in the sight of Mickey's abs. “See something you like baby?” Ian could feel himself nodding rapidly. Mickey leaned down and pressed his lips to Ian’s. Ian lost himself in the kisses. In the sensation of Mickey's tongue parting his lips and claiming him. It was perfect and everything Ian wanted it to be, and everything beyond that. Ian decided to let his questions wait. Mickey pulled back only to slip on a pair of boxers and climb back into the bed, pulling Ian’s shirt over his head. Ian smiled as they fell back onto the bed, on their sides facing each other. “We need to talk in the morning” Ian whispered against Mickey’s neck feeling the strong arms wrap around his waist. “In the morning” Mickey echoed and Ian let himself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed and I will try to have the 3 chapter out by next week!!! Please comment and if you have an idea or pompt for the story I'm taking requests! have a great day lovelies<3<3


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference you get the reference. Also I know this book has been like purely fluff but the angst is coming don't worry. Not int his chapter, but it's coming.

Ian woke up first. It was a rare thing for him, to be awake first, and it never lasted long. He loved it nonetheless. Mickey was so much more peaceful when he was asleep, the only time he looked his age. It also made Ian feel like it was him protecting Mickey, paying him back for all he’d done. As predicted Mickey woke up a mere 10 minutes after Ian and immediately began to get up grabbing his clothes from yesterday muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a list. It took Ian's sleep fogged mind a moment to catch up to what Mickey was doing. Dragging his heavy limbs out of the bed he smoothed his hand over Mickeys shoulder. “Mick, Mick breath, come on baby deep breaths” Ian plastered himself to Mickey's back as he breathed in breathes harshly, shaking lightly. “ Come on, Mick baby we got to talk.” Mickey nodded slowly and let Ian guide him back down to the bed.

Ian kept holding Mickey's hand as he sat them down staring at his soulmate who was looking anywhere but at him. “Mickey” he murmured again. “Alright I’ll talk jesus” he sounded annoyed. Ian knew he was scared. “How did she find out” he asked. Mickey sighed. “Those fuckers from down the hall Marty and Fuckwit-’’ “Carter and J.J?” “Ya those fuckers, don't interrupt” “Sorry” “Don't apologise” Mickey sighed again.

“Those assholes where planning the drop on you, something about being to small to fight back or some shit. When I asked them they asked me if I wanted in, said I could throw the first punch if I wanted. I don't know what happened but I lost it on them. Dinsdale pulled us apart and I still wasn't thinking, all I knew was that I had to find you but she wouldn't let me. Sat me down in her office like a fucking pussy to ‘assess my wounds’ she asked me a bunch of shit like why I did it and all that bullshit and I just told her. I hurt them because they were going to hurt you. She gave me a whole fucking speech about how she knows we spend a lot of time together and that we’re pretty close and whatever the fuck and then went on to say that I shouldn't put myself ‘on the line’ to protect you, like you weren't fucking worth it. I said some shit about you always being worth it and I take it she put two and 2 together so…” 

Ian thought it was the most he’d heard Mickey say to him ever. “Jesus” he murmured then a second later said, “So we have no proof it was Dinsdale” Mickey looked at him like he’d just claimed he could breathe underwater. “Who else would it have fucking been Shopping cart? He and his brother are to fucking pussy to rat on us after that. Besides all they knew was that I wasn't gonna let them beat the shit out of you.” Ian shifted from his pot on the bed so he was facing more towards Mickey, biting on his thumb nail out of habit. Mickey sighed for the third time that morning, Ian had the off hand thought that maybe Mickey had a sighing addiction (that or he hadn't the vocabulary for such a situation.) “Staring” Ian murmured when he noticed Mickey looking, his Mickey scoffed, “Says the one with a literal neck fetish!” Ian laughed.

Mickey laughed to. Ian thought it was a beautiful sound. As though he could read his thoughts Mickey scoffed again. Ian thought he might have to add to Mickey's reaction vocabulary. “Stop looking at me like that! “Like what?” Ian smirked “Like that!” Mickey was blushing and Ian thought it might have been gorgeous enough to top the laugh, maybe. “Like this?” Ian opened his eyes a little wider, biting his bottom lip and looking up at him through his lashes. He wasn't sure his innocent face had worked until Mickey snapped out of his weird silence, pulling Ian roughly towards him and kissing his neck fervently. “So beautiful baby boy, so perfect for me” Ian could feel himself practically keening at the praise pressing into Mickey happily. It was over quickly though as Mickey pulled them back to the reality of the situation. Ian's eyes scanned over their clothes and lack of any materials whatsoever and frowned. 

God they were on the run. From the government. Fun. Ian closed his eyes. “We need food and new clothes” he said when he opened his eyes. Mickey nodded, “I’ll get them” “No” “What?” “Not without me” “I’m going Ian your staying here” “Why!” “Because your safer here” Ian was about to object but Mickey continued “Your mine, baby, mine to hold mine to protect, mine. You stay here” Ian glared at him but nodded. “Fine” “Good” “I love you, Mick” “I love you too baby”

Mickey came back an hour later. Ian understood that they didn't really specify a time but he had begun to worry. An hour was a long time. Despite Mickey returning home unscathed, he was still suspicious. He didn't think Mickey knew, which meant he most definitely did know. Neither of them mentioned it. They ate and they changed, somehow obtaining a couple quarters to wash there previous clothes in the shitty motel washing machine. The clothes came out of the dryer wet and Ian hung them on the backs off the two broken wooden chairs. It felt oddly domestic. “We’re leaving tomorrow” Mickey announced as Ian finished hanging Mickeys shirt on the chair, the last of the wet clothes. “Where too?” he asked “I’m not sure” Mickey replied, “We’ll decide in the car. ‘We’, Ian thought. He felt unusually giddy. Ian curled himself tightly into Mickey that night. He dreamt of car chases and government helicopters followed by tanks hunting down a pair of unfairly attractive (in his eyes at least) soulmates. Surprisingly, he slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed and please, please, please comment!! I live off feed back! I'm going to be on vacation for the next 2 weeks so I probably wont be able to update but I'll try! Bye my lovelies!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic so I'm sorry if updates are slow!! I'll try to post every Friday but between this and school I might miss a few days sorry!! Also I only have a sort of story outline for this so if there is anything you want to see in the story id be happy to add it!! Thanks so much for reading an please comment I live of feedback!!


End file.
